Heroes of the Heart
by Library Bum
Summary: When Charlie's best friend from elementary school comes back to Eastland, he learns how time can change people. No pairings.


Heroes of the Heart

Prologue

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Aaron Stone…regrettably.

Author's Note: Read and review, pretty please.

* * *

Syd sighed as she tried to placate the crying, six year old boy that was clinging to her.

"Jason," Mrs. Landers said, her hands on Jason's shoulders. "You have to go to bed and Syd has to go home soon.'

"No!" Jason shouted, his grip on the eight year old girl tightening. "She can't go, I won't ever see her again!"

Finally, Syd pulled away from him, despite his attempt to keep her close and met his tear filled gaze with her own stern one.

"Yes you will, Jason" She said, solemly . "Mom and Dad are finishing the packing tomorrow and they said it'll take all morning. I'll be here all morning, okay?"

Syd tried not to cry herself as Jason looked at her, tears dripping down his face.

"You promise?" He asked, lower lip trembling slightly.

"Pinky promise." She said, holding out her hand and doing her best to smile brightly as Jason hooked her pinky with his own.

"Alright, buddy, time to get to bed." Mr. Landers said from behind Syd, and she hoped that Jason wouldn't start crying again or she might, too.

Fortunatly, there were no tears forthcoming as Mr. Landers picked up the young boy and carried him up the stairs. Syd waved back at Jason, even as her mind turned to other concerns.

"Where did Charlie go?" She asked Mrs. Landers, who had returned to the kitchen and was cleaning the counter.

"I think he went up to his room." Was the answer and Syd frowned, not recalling when the older boy had left.

"I'd better go check on him." She muttered and Mrs. Landers nodded.

"Alright, but your parents will be here soon, so don't take too long, okay?" Syd nodded, feeling somewhat rebellious as she climbed the stairs.

When Syd saw Charlie, he was sitting on a chair next to his open bedroom window, looking out. Quietly, she pulled up another chair and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, though she already knew the answer. It was a dumb question.

"No." Charlie answered, sullenly, glaring at something beyound the window. Syd knew that he was sad and angry, but, since he was a big kid, he couldn't throw a tantrum like Jason had.

"It's not fair. Charlie said, abrubtly. "They can't split us up." Suddenly, he looked at her and by the look in his eyes, Syd knew that he had an idea. "Let's run away!" Though probably not a very good one.

"Charlie," Syd said, with a sigh. "We can't do that. It'd hurt both our parents and what about Jason?" Though she really wanted to go along with his idea, Syd had to be responsible, because she was a girl. It was her job.

Charlie had visibly deflated as she spoke and he was leaning against the windowsill again, glaring out.

"Why couldn't your mom's boss just let her stay here?" He said and Syd leaned against the windowsill next to him. "I don't want you to go." Turning towards her, Charlie's brown eyes met Syd's blue ones and she fought back a sob, determined not to cry in front of him. "What if Budnick starts picking on me again?"

"He should know better by now." Syd retorted, forcing a laugh, though mostly to cover the quiet sob that had escaped her.

To be honest, Syd wanted to throw a tantrum of her own, one that would rival Jason's. She would have, if she thought it would work and her , and her parents could stay in Eastland with Charlie and Jason.

But she knew it wouldn't help and instead, she focused on making things as easy as possible for her parents and doing her best to help the boys through this.

With that thought in mind, Syd lifted her eyes to the night sky, ready to put her plan into action. That is, the plan to make Charlie feel better.

"Do you remember those stories your dad used to tell you?" She asked, her voice quiet and Charlie looked at her curiously.

"The ones about Aaron Stone?" He asked and Syd smiled, glad he had remembered. The only reason that _she_ knew about those stories was because Charlie would recount the same stories to her, when he was younger. In fact, she was starting to wonder if he had grown out of them. After all, he _was_ in the third grade.

"Those ones." Syd confirmed, grinning. "You know how your dad said that Aaron was the hero inside you?" Charlie nodded and she continued. "Did you know that I have a hero inside me, too?"

"No way!" Charlie said, loudly and Syd shushed him, hoping that Jason wouldn't wake up.

"Yes way." She said, once they were sure Jason hadn't woken up. The look on her face was completely serious and Charlie stared at her. "You don't believe me?"

"Well…" Charlie paused, thoughtful and then narrowed his eyes at her. "what's her name?"

"Why do you think she's a girl?" Syd said, pretending to look insulted and Charlie rolled his eyes.

Truthfully, she was trying to buy time, since she hadn't really thought this far ahead. She had honestly been more focused on cheering up Charlie and didn't have _all_ the details worked out.

Syd's eyebrows drew together as she tried to remember the name of that one star that her dad had told her about.

"Polaris." That was it. She silently thanked her dad for taking her on all those camping trips.

"Polaris." The flat tone of his voice made it clear that Charlie didn't believe her, _yet_, and Syd did her best to sound more convincing.

"It's true." She insisted and Charlie frowned, obviously thinking about something.

"Why do _you _need a hero?" He asked, curiously. "You're already braver then anyone I know." Pause. "Except my dad."

Syd knew that Charlie thought she wasn't afraid of anything and she let him believe that, but what he didn't know was that she was only brave because of him. She didn't know why, but somehow days at school seemed less perilous when Charlie was there and she was terrified of going to a new school without him.

"I'm not always brave." Syd said, echoeing her thoughts. "Everybody needs a hero, Charlie."

Finally, Charlie seemed to believe her and leaned in close to her, curiousity clear as day on his face.

"Does she have a power?" He asked and Syd smiled, glad she _had_ planned this.

"She can fly." She said and then smiled as an idea occurred to her. "She's up there, right now." She pointed out the window and Charlie looked where she pointed, though he looked confused.

"Where is she?" He asked, squinting and Syd giggled.

"Remember those camping trip we used to go on with our dads?" She asked and Charlie nodded. "What's the brightest star in the sky?"

"The North Star." He said and then his eyes widened when he figured out what she meant. "You mean that's her?!" Syd nodded, grinning. "But what is she doing up there?"

"She's looking out for other heroes," She explained, then gave him a sly look. "like Aaron Stone."

"No way." Charlie said again, though he kept his voice down this time.

"Yep." Syd said, smiling. "Polaris is the guardian of heroes." She gave Charlie a look, and then smiled. "Who do you think bails Aaron out of trouble when he gets in over his head?"

"Aaron doesn't get into trouble." Charlie retorted and Syd rolled her eyes, playfully.

"Sure he doesn't." She said, smirking. "Your dad _did_ say that he's reckless, remember?" Charlie smiled, obviously remembering.

"Yeah, okay, you could be right." He said, rolling his eyes and then turned serious. "So what does she look like?

Syd paused again, not having planned this either. A picture starting forming in her mind, though and she went along with it.

"Well, she's tall, almost as tall as Aaron and dresses in dark blue and bright silver. She has long, golden hair that falls to her waist and warm, blue eyes."

Syd had to grin at the look of Charlie's face, because he looked thoroughly stunned and she was pretty shocked herself, though she hid it. The mental image had been really clear, for having just been made up on the spot.

"So does she look out for all heroes or just Aaron?" Charlie asked and Syd thought he looked a little more into the story then he had been earlier.

"She does her best to look after all the heroes in the world, but Aaron takes up a lot of time, with all the trouble he gets into." Syd smirked when Charlie glared at her, then turned serious. "But they're best friends.

"Really?" Charlie asked. "Like us?

"Why do you think they're _our _heroes?" Syd asked, but she didn't give him a chance to answer. "_That's _why Aaron is so reckless, he knows his best friend is looking out for him and that he can _always _count on her to rescue him."

"Like you and me?" Charlie asked, quietly and Syd suddenly felt tears sting her eyes.

"That's right." She said, again trying to keep herself from crying. "_That's _why Budnick better not pick on you."

"Syd," Mrs. Landers said, from the door. "Your dad is here to pick you up." Charlie's hand tightened around her's and Syd vaguely wondered when he had grabbed it.

"Okay, give us a minute." She said and turned back to Charlie, once the older woman had left.

"Syd…" He said and Syd thought he sounded scared.

"It's gonna be okay, Charlie." She said, doing her best to sound brave as she stood up. "As long as the North Star is in the sky, I'll be looking out for you, just like Polaris is looking out for Aaron."

"Promise?" Charlie asked, with tears in his eyes as he stood up, too.

"Pinky promise." Syd said, hooking his pinky with hers and then she pulled him into a tight hug.

"You better go." Charlie said, after awhile and they looked at each other.

"Do you want to come downstairs with me?" Syd asked and Charlie nodded, wiping his eyes.

They walked down the stairs, hand-in-hand and shared one more hug, before Syd and her dad left.

Later that night, when Syd was in her room, she was thinking about the story she had made up earlier.

At the time, she had only been concerned with making Charlie feel better, but now Polaris was taking on a life of her own, as her mom would say.

Little ideas started making themselves known and finally, Syd grabbed a piece of paper and her colored pencils, then started drawing.

* * *

By the way, Polaris is another name for the North Star, just so everyone knows. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
